The field of communications has become increasingly important in today's society. In particular, the ability to effectively gather, associate, and organize information presents a significant obstacle for component manufacturers, system designers, and network operators. Identifying potential experts can be helpful to any business entity. Such experts can provide a practical resource that obviates the need to develop knowledge, which has already been accumulated. As new communication platforms and technologies become available, new protocols should be developed in order to optimize usage of these emerging protocols. Certain issues have arisen in data monitoring scenarios in which experts are sought to be identified.